The Rise of Constintien, Part 1
by SunshinePony37
Summary: The beginning of a legacy Please look inside for full summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** (Will implement this on the first chapter only.) Gargoyles belong to Walt Disney/Buena Vista. The characters of TGS belong to TGS – but are being used via permission as are certain 'episodes'.

**Summary;** Long before Goliath's birth, an ancient evil haunts Scotland. The legendary Odomus rises to stop it. But is there a connection between them?

PLEASE ENJOY!!

Special Plea; I'm getting lost in using this website. I need reviews, but I need help and advice more. I am so ridiculously computer illiterate that it's frustrating and embarrassing. How do I get a second chapter to load properly? Tried it before, it didn't work and so I deleted everything to start over. The files for this particular story go as follows; Rise of Constintien Part 1, Rise of Constintien Part 2 and so forth. Does that matter? Should a chapter still load as long as the title matches? I've gotten REALLy confuse and need help if I am to continue to post stories. Please, someone help.

**The Rise of Constintien, Part #1**

**Manhattan; AD 1996**

"Ah, Goliath. Just the man I wanted to see."

_Man?_ Goliath, leader of Clan Manhattan, turned from where he stood observing Manhattan's skyline to greet the man who approached him. His velvety wings were folded around his shoulders like a great cape and his dark violet eyes regarded the human who had once for so long done nothing but torment his clan. But now, they were allies. And strangely, he was not surprised to see the billionaire standing behind him at all. What he was surprised about was the fact that he had sensed the billionaire's presence long before he had even spoken or arrived on the top of the tower. He seemed anxious about something.

_Something truly is amiss on the wind this night. It has awoken the adventurer in my clan's benefactor, and somehow I feel I must be ready as well. But for what?_ He sighed patiently as he bowed his head in greeting to the human standing before him. "What is it Xanatos?"

Yes, it was David Xanatos, one of the richest men in the entire world and a rather favorite businessman of New York City. He had the arrogance to match it, but over the last little while he had become a bit more humble. But his debonair smile didn't fade as he regarded Goliath with that same catching excitement. His eyes twinkled in ways they never had before and Goliath puzzled at that. He could practically feel the goose bumps rising on the human's skin and felt his own thick hide prickle with goose bumps as well.

_What is happening?_ he wondered, and then he seemed to understand. "You've found something of importance."

It was more a statement than a question, but Xanatos nodded all the same as his excitement intensified. "It's something I'm sure you'd be interested in as well. It's a journal. It was bound with animal hide and written in an ancient tongue my archeologists believe is an ancient form of Gaelic. They found it in a cave some weeks ago not far from where Castle Wyvern once stood. It dates back to the year 336 AD or later."

Goliath's ears perked up at that. "A cave, you say? Truly?"

Xanatos nodded again. "I think it's the cave where the Archmage made his final stand. I remember you telling me about it once and some of the descriptions my archeologists gave me matched the descriptions you gave me almost exactly."

Goliath hummed thoughtfully as he narrowed his eyes in anxious curiosity and hopped down from his perch. "Hmmm. Very curious."

Xanatos nodded. "Indeed," he said and gestured towards the steps. "I have the journal in my office. Shall we?"

Moments later, Goliath stood in Xanatos's office staring down at an old, yet surprisingly intact, journal. It was bound in leather and written in a strange dialect. It was Gaelic.

"I know this language," Goliath mused aloud as he ran a clawed hand over the cover. "Our clan once learned to speak it in order to communicate with the humans. But it hasn't been used for many ages. I don't understand . . ."

Xanatos regarded him a moment. "Owen seems to think it might be linked to Atlantis," he stated and Goliath looked at him.

"He would, I suppose," Goliath muttered, not really hearing him. "Can he understand this?"

Xanatos nodded.

Goliath hummed thoughtfully to himself and looked back down at the book. Excited curiosity pulsed through his veins as he gently pulled it open and thumbed through some of the pages. Marvelous images and words met his gaze and he breathed in a breath of amazement as he studied the small painting on the front cover. It was the painting of a warrior in strange armor and robes. The garb seemed to contain hints to many different countries and cultures; his head dress was almost Egyptian, his armor Roman or Greek and his robes and weapons resembled that of a Japanese samurai. He was a gargoyle, but there was something incredible about him.

"He has your face, Goliath," Xanatos observed in surprise. "Except for the tattoos and those big horns I think he could pass for your twin."

Goliath growled softly in his throat. Something about this felt very strange. The figure in the painting did indeed look like him. It made him very uneasy.

"The artist is unique though," Xanatos continued. "Whoever it is doesn't use the style of the day. The character here is drawn to life-like exactness. Makes me wonder who he is."

Goliath nodded numbly and looked down at the signature. He was shocked to see that the signature was written in plain English; Cassandra, 339 AD.

"Cassandra?" he muttered quietly as he started to flip through more pages. "Cassandra . . . What the . . .!?"

Xanatos looked at him. "What is it?"

Goliath shook his head as his face seemed to go pale. "I – I didn't think it was possible! I thought . . . Never mind!"

Xanatos raised an eye brow at him. But Goliath remained silent for several long moments before he carefully picked up the large, leather bound journal and turned to leave.

"I need to borrow this, Xanatos," he stated sharply as he left Xanatos's office.

The billionaire just nodded, although he was a little surprised at Goliath's sudden change in attitude. "Of course," he said with a knowing smile. "Read through it for a while and then let me know what you find. I'm very curious about whose history is written in there."

"So am I Xanatos," Goliath muttered quietly as he closed the door behind him. "So am I."

Xanatos smiled after Goliath had gone and then turned as Owen appeared at his side. "Well, what do you think?"

A strange smile was on Owen's face. "I think it's about to begin."

_It is beginning. It is happening . . . But what is it!?_

The thought was rolling around in his mind as Goliath hurried towards the library. He wanted some time alone to read this. His heart was racing with an anxiety he couldn't understand. There was something about this book that was stirring long forgotten memories of his childhood and youth. Stories he had not heard in years were suddenly recalling themselves from the deep chasms of his mind and an all consuming confusion and wonderment filled his soul.

_Why am I feeling this way? What do I think is about to happen to me?_

To anxious to bother trying to answer his own questions, Goliath went to the large circular table in the center of the room. He sat the leather journal upon it, pulled over a chair large enough to seat his muscular frame, sat down and again opened the journal to the front page. That same painting and that same signature stared back at him with an anxiousness he couldn't fathom. The whole book seemed to be alive with magic.

_Since when was I sensitive to such things? I despise magic!_

Sighing, and suddenly feeling uneasy, Goliath flipped through the pages again and began to read. What he read amazed him;

**Scotland, AD 334 - **

A strange darkness had fallen over the land. There was excitement all around. Word had spread that a dragon inhabited the caves in the hills beyond. No one knew whether or not this dragon was a threat. But there were rumors that said he was a magical dragon and could grant anyone's wish. This excited many, and yet no one dared to venture into the caves to learn the truth for themselves. No one, that is, except for a brave young woman named Cassandra.

Cassandra was the daughter of a nobleman and lived in a fine palace. She was beautiful and wise for her age, and just full of daring. She alone journeyed to the caves where the dragon had been spotted dressed as a simple peasant and observed the dragon with astonishment. Truly, she had not been disappointed. There indeed was a dragon in these caves, but he was much bigger than Cassandra had thought he would be. He was a giant by all standards and yet strangely beautiful. His scales were a beautiful shade of red, and he was covered in fabulous markings and spikes. His tail was long and powerful, and his wings were huge. He had a fierce, gentle composure and his eyes . . . weel, Casandra couldn't see his eyes. The dragon was asleep upon her arrival!

Feeling a little put out, but also feeling a little frightened. Cassandra cautiously stepped into the caves and began to approach him. Her footfalls were as soft as a kitten's, but that didn't stop the dragon from sensing her presence, catching her scent with his sensitive nostrils and listening to her footsteps with his excellent hearing. Rather suddenly, the dragon was awake and watching her. Cassandra stopped, afraid for her life. The dragon was said to be kind, but one never knew for certain. If the dragon decided to attack it would be all over for her.

Nevertheless, much to her surprise, the dragon greeted her with only mild surprise and beckoned her to come further in. His voice was deep and powerful, but if was full of wisdom and kindness. And so were his eyes which were a rich and wonderful gold, like the scales on his belly. Slowly, Cassandra's fears melted away and she drew nearer to the dragon. She began to explain to him her reasons for having come to his home and even apologized for disturbing him. But she had been curious and full of a hope that her own wish could come true. When asked what it was, she told the dragon she wanted to fly. She wanted wings more than anything else on earth. This surprised the dragon and he asked her why she would want wings. Her response was even more surprising; she had dreamed of being able to fly since childhood and remembered seeing winged beings flying the skies at night. Some had even stopped to speak with her. Their features were vague to her now, but she still remembered their kindness and she secretly desired to join them and learn more about them.

To this the dragon became concerned and cautioned her. Many in this land would not understand these beings or this desire of hers. The sight of her wings would astonish them. Ridicule for such things could be devastating, even deadly. There were only a few within the palace, her family included, who treated her with kindness and patient understanding. One of those that had never spoken ill of her was a young man who had been a friend of hers since childhood. He had come to live in the palace under tragic circumstances as a boy. He had always been rather shy and reserved, but lately that seemed to be worsening. Even his sweet wife and three sons could not snap him out of it. His studies had taken up so much of his time that they almost seemed to be changing him. Cassandra worried about him.

Nevertheless, the dragon's warning continued. He told her that others would not see her gift as joyously as she did. They would be afraid and might even become violent towards her. Cassandra realized with much despair that he was perhaps correct and suddenly wondered what she should do. The dragon's instruction was simple; take the gift, but use it wisely. She was to hide her wings from the rest of the world by wearing the magical shawl he would provide for her. While it was on, it would be as though the wings had never been given to her.

Gratefully, Cassandra took the shawl and watched and waited in mystified silence as the dragon gave her the wish she craved the most; wings. She felt them sprout from her back as a brilliant light surrounded her. She felt his magic envelope her like a warm blanket and felt as safe as a babe in its mother's womb. But once the transformation was complete and she felt the weight of the wings on her back, she felt the weight of weariness fall upon her as well. But the dragon's words remained with her and she tightened the shawl about her shoulders. Immediately, the weight of the wings seemed to disappear, but she still worried about would happen once she left the cave. The dragon said only to say nothing of importance to those who sought her out. He told her to tell them only that he was no threat to them and then politely told her that she should return to her family. Cassandra obeyed and bid him a fond farewell.

When at last Cassandra returned home, things happened accordingly as the dragon had said. People greeted her in eager curiosity and demanded to know the dimensions of the dragon that had come to live so near to their home. She told them only what he had told her to tell them, and when they asked if he had granted her wish, she just smiled and continued on her way. But she was left uneasy, for many still questioned her and she could feel their eyes lingering on her back. The only time she felt she could breathe a sigh of relief was when she got home. Her family greeted her with relief and excitement and everyone wanted to know if she had gotten her wish. At this, Cassandra became a little reluctant, but after insistent prying from her husband and two children – especially her father – she relented and pulled from her shoulders the shawl the dragon had given her. Her family was immediately astonished at what they saw and recoiled a little at the marvelous wings that had sprouted from her back. But the shock soon turned to amazement and excitement as her children started playing with the wings and asking all sorts of questions about them. The one she was the most uncertain of the most was; Can you fly now?

Certainly, Cassandra desired to fly, but she was afraid to now. She was not exactly fond of heights and had no idea how she was supposed to use these wings now that she had them. And the dragon's warnings were forever in her mind. But so too, now, were her father's warnings. But strangest of all were the odd looks he kept giving her. It gave her a strange sense of foreboding.

Still, two months had passed by since the meeting with the dragon and the excitement that had followed his arrival soon died away. Only a few other people had dared to journey to the dragon to have a wish granted. The rest left him well enough alone. But an odd tension still filled the palace and its surrounding kingdom. The market and the villages had grown quiet as more strange rumors flooded the land. They had started from within the palace itself and centered on Cassandra's childhood friend. A strange man named Lamen had come to the palace and he had taken an interest in the young man, but no one liked this Lamen. He was dark and secretive and his strange ways were starting to affect Cassandra's young friend. Soon enough he was estranged to his family and even to her. He would speak with no one.

But then, a tragedy struck. The people were seduced by Lamen's magic and cunning ways. The Lord of the land was overthrown and the family of Cassandra's childhood friend was murdered. Chaos ensued after that and it somehow managed to pull Cassandra and her family right into the middle of it. But strangely her childhood friend had disappeared. All that was left was a cruel, black hearted man with strange eyes and a bizarre pallor. He was like a demon, but the people followed him, which put Cassandra and her family in danger.

The new demon-man seemed aware of Cassandra's secret. It seemed he had seen her taking a few night-time strolls into the woods alone, and what he had seen there had shocked him. Now he offered accusations on her. He called her a witch and a demon. He accused her of bringing this monstrous form upon him and called for her and her family to be tried and executed. Many in the kingdom roared their agreement and called for death on those who were causing such evil in their lands.

Cassandra and her family were shocked and frightened. They had done no wrong and yet these people, many of them good friends, had turned on them and called them traitors. Cassandra and her family pleaded their innocence, but the stranger would hear none of it. He instead gave the people 'proof' behind his accusations and cursed Cassandra. Now, instead of a simple set of wings, she now possessed a tail, bizarre dinosaur-like feet, and razor sharp talons. She had become a full fledged gargoyle with an aquiline head. But so had her father. The spell had affected him too, and it caused the entire kingdom to fly into a panic. Even her own family was shocked. Her father most of all, and yet it was in a most unusual manner. It was as though he recognized this form.

Nevertheless, this new form was all the 'proof' the people needed. They rose up against Cassandra and her family, crying sorcery and betrayal. Cassandra was caged like an animal while her family was cruelly imprisoned. But tragically, her family was murdered. The only thing that saved Cassandra and her father was the dragon. He had heard the commotion and had come in search of her and her family, fearing the worst. His arrival brought grief and anger and he attacked, scattering the frightened citizens like cock roaches from a flame. He freed Cassandra and her father, both weak and full of despair, and carried them to a new home.

Cassandra barely noticed the place the dragon took them. So full of grief and shock was she that she didn't pay attention. She never noticed the odd, yet beautifully magnificent mountains that had literally been carved into a great aerial city. She barely acknowledged the large clan of gargoyles that sent warriors out to meet them. She didn't even bother to recognize a few of them, for many of them had once flown by her window at night when she had been a girl. One in particular, the leader, called out to her the most. But she heeded him not.

For days, Cassandra lay in misery. She would not eat or drink. She barely even slept. She could not believe what had just happened. A dream had suddenly become a nightmare. But the most precious dream of her life was gone forever; her family had been murdered. She blamed herself for the tragedy for wanting to have those wings so badly. She cursed herself for inviting this evil and not even her father could convince her otherwise. Strangely, it was the warrior that had taken such a liking to her that slowly brought her out of her woes. He told her that it was not her fault, that the strange demon-man had used her to gain the people's trust and thus power to control them. How he had discovered her secret was not known, but he did know that it was not her fault. Her father agreed and so did the dragon. But Cassandra's heart was still broken.

Over the next several months, Cassandra began to open up towards this strange clan of gargoyles and ventured through their lands. A great wall of mist surrounded the mountains in which they lived, shielding them from prying eyes. The animals they tended to here were as unique as they were, and yet many others were the same as those Cassandra was used to; horses, pigs, cattle, sheep and goats, and even chickens. This place was both familiar and strange, and slowly, she was starting to feel at home. The pain and horror of losing her family was slowly ebbing away and she was building a friendship with the gargoyle that had been so kind to her from the very start. He showed her everything in their homeland from the grasslands, the hills, to the forests; and even the infamous Guardian's Mountain which stood some distance away from their current home. It too was shielded in mist, as was the valley below it, but Cassandra still felt her breath stolen away by its majesty.

Soon, Cassandra had become to trust in this strange new warrior. She had started to need to be by his side more and more. His kind words and deeds, his wisdom and strength were what she desperately needed at the moment. And as winter blossomed into spring, that strong friendship started to turn into love. By autumn, they were married. That was when the darkness Cassandra had seen in her home started to fall over the gargoyle's hidden valley.

It started with the sighting of a band of refugees and traders who sought freedom from the bloodshed that had befallen Cassandra's home. Lamen's presence was spreading. Cassandra's kingdom was his first victim and now other kingdom's were getting crushed under his dark power. Refugees from these doomed kingdoms had journeyed far and wide to escape him; and that journey had led them straight into the domain of the gargoyles.

Those who heard this tale knew that the evil sorcerer needed to be stopped. If he wasn't stopped, his rein of terror would not cease and more would suffer, even the gargoyles themselves. But to successfully overthrow this young sorcerer, a union would need to be made. An army equal to his armies was needed, but both gargoyle and human were reluctant. Many of the refugees had come from Cassandra's homeland and there were already many bad memories about Cassandra's transformation. They treated the gargoyles like vermin and there were many violent confrontations. But soon, it became apparent that Cassandra had been as much a victim to Lamen as the rest of them. It became apparent as well that the gargoyles were not their enemy and had never intended them any harm.

Odomus, Cassandra's new love and the leader of this great clan, was the one who spearheaded such truth. He stated that it was a gargoyle's duty to protect those less fortunate than themselves, especially when they were human. That was the covenant they had made with God in the very beginning, and it needed to be kept. Yet many remained hesitant until the day their minds were made up for them.

The sharp edged mountains that hid the gargoyles beautiful valley from sight were suddenly swarming with human and gargoyle-like soldiers from the very domain the evil sorcerer had taken over. They attacked the refugees that had camped beyond the gargoyles sight and pillaged anything of value the refugees possessed. And they did all of this in the name of Constintien, which confused everyone. But these wicked soldiers were truly evil. They allied themselves with anyone who was as hungry and eager for power as they were, and anyone not willing to follow them or surrender to Constintien's ways was destroyed. Odomus knew this was the perfect opportunity for all his clan to ally with the humans and engage in battle, and thus destroy this evil threat for all their sakes once and for all.

His people took up the call with gusto. Their roars filled the air like thunder as they charged into the midst of the invading army, scattering them and driving them off. Many of the human refugees could only watch in shock as the gargoyles surrounded them and fought for them. They were still uncertain of these fierce warriors and feared them almost as much as they feared the beasts Constintien had created. They stood frozen in place watching the battle and trying to decide if the gargoyles were really friend or foe.

Suddenly, the captain that had led the refugees to the gargoyles hidden valley was knocked to the ground. His attacker was a dragon-like being with black, scaly skin and fierce blood red eyes that were literally filled with terrible blood lust. He could only watch as the attacker swung his axe down at him in a long, deadly arc, threatening to end his life. But then, a gargoyle flashed through the air and swung a strange looking blade. The creature was felled in seconds with one swing, and then his hideous cousins started to fall prey to that same, lightning fast blade. Even the dark soldiers that bore down on them were no match for the gargoyle's speed and agility.

The captain just could not believe it. The gargoyles were helping his people! They were defending them! He could see it happening all around him, and yet he still could not believe it.

"Are ye – Are ye truly on our side?" he muttered in hopeful amazement as he scrambled to his feet and picked up his weapon.

"As sure as I be standing here, man!" the gargoyle replied with a friendly smile. "We are gargoyles! And it is a gargoyle's very duty to protect those around him who need it."

For several long moments, the captain just stood there watching the gargoyle and his fellow warriors. Not once did any of the gargoyles turn on the human refugees they defended. They fought with honor and valor to keep the evil creatures at bay, and suddenly the captain was filled with gratitude and relief. They were not alone in this battle. They did not face this terrible enemy alone.

"Fight side by side with these warriors!!" he suddenly cried to his people as he raised his sword into the air. "They come to our aid! Help them!"

The human refugees were astonished at the captain's proclamation. For several moments they had believed the gargoyles were nothing more than mere monsters coming to destroy them. But now that they looked more closely, they could see that the gargoyles were indeed on their side and were slaying their enemies with a ferocity the creatures and dark soldiers could not match. And like the captain before them, they were suddenly filled with wonderful relief and excitement and with renewed strength, they charged forward into battle once more. Soon, Constintien's armies were fleeing for their lives from the gargoyles domain, and human and gargoyle alike erupted with ecstatic cheers of victory as the last of the creatures were chased away from this beautiful land. It was a very strange victory indeed, but the refugees could no longer complain at the strange fortunes that were being handed to them.

Still, the captain was confused and curious towards these strange beings. They had not needed to help his people, and yet they had. The warrior that had saved him had said that it was a gargoyle's duty to protect those weaker than him. And yet . . .

"Why?" the captain heard himself ask the gargoyle. "Why did ye help us? Even if it be yer way, why? We are complete strangers tae ye!"

The gargoyle just turned to him and smiled. "Because captain," he replied. "It is the right thing tae do."

The captain smiled. That was not the answer he had expected, but it was enough.

Still, this victory was not the end of their troubles. Nearly a year of mild peace would pass after that first meeting and the bond between human and gargoyle would grow strong. But more soldiers from Constintien's dark domain were pouring into the gargoyles homeland again and they were boosted by an unholy power few could touch or defend. The gargoyles and humans needed to destroy this unholy power before it brought the world down to its knees. They needed to destroy Constintien's evil terrorism once for and all. But such a task would be difficult. Constintien needed to be confronted by someone who had as much if not more power than he did. That way, the unholy aura circling the dark armies would fall and the humans and gargoyles who sought battle to free their people and Scotland could face them evenly.

"So, we shall be fighting fire with fire, eh?" the captain chuckled one evening as he sipped a hot drink. "Will it work?"

Lady Dragon as Cassandra was now called, and Odomus, the leaders of this empire of gargoyles, had only smiled. They already had a plan in mind. Odomus himself had been gifted with a very strange, yet very awesome power since birth. Where he had learned to use it was not yet known to Lady Dragon or any oft the others, but it didn't matter. Lady Dragon herself was learning to wield a very similar power herself. She was still weak at it, but had already learned to fine tune a lot of her power. Her ability to learn quickly impressed Odomus and the rest of the clan, even the humans. Her powers combined with those of Odomus would be enough to stop Constintien. Their power wasn't sorcery however, and they often had to remind their comrades of that fact.

Nevertheless, these two would not be going into battle against Constintien alone. Lady Dragon's father, who was often referred to as 'The Grandfather' by the clan and the humans, also had some magical abilities of his own and was offering his services in the fight. But so were a few mages, magus and arch mages that had come from throughout the country to stop this terrible evil. There was even a kind old Lord Sorcerer who feared for the safety of his friends and family. He came with a league of magicians and enchantresses to aide in the fight and soon, a good sized army was ready. They all wanted to stop this evil before it reached their homes, and yet for many, that evil had already reached their homes. It had to be stopped before all they held dear was lost.

Already, Constintien's 'Special Forces' had destroyed many lands. They consisted of the very creatures that Odomus and his clan's allies had faced before; the beings that looked like a cross between a gargoyle and a dragon, but they were slightly larger and stronger. They were Constintien's winning edge, his servants of darkness, and most of them defended him mightily. They'd be the biggest obstacle to get around when the time came to fight.

"Hear me now, Constintien!" Odomus called out into the night one evening as he watched his armies hone their skills for the battle they knew was not long in coming. "The fight is yet tae come, but we will face ye and we will defeat ye! Know that we shall discover yer weakness and use it tae bring ye down! When we meet face tae face Constintien, ye will pay! Ye will pay for all the lives that ye have destroyed! Our peoples will be free again. I vow it on my life!"

Constintien's maniacal and humored laughter faintly echoed through the air soon afterward. He was not intimidated by Odomus's promise, although he probably should have been. Nothing was stronger than the human spirit, whether one was cursed or not. They, despite not knowing the source of his power, would find a way to defeat him. Countless lives depended on that.

To be continued . . . .

A/N; Okayguys first fan fic, so please be kind. What do you think? Good? Bad? Does it drag?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note; Another chapter uploaded, but frankly I'm thinking about quitting right now. No reviews at all for my first chapter, and that really bites. People, I'd love to hear from you, so PLEASE send me a review and let me know what you think – ABOUT the STORY. Thanks.

The Rise of Constintien, Part 2

**Scotland, AD 336**

"I grow tired of this!" cried an older gargoyle as he tossed a carved cup of warm drink to the ground. "Constintien's army continues to hunt us day and night. 'Tis only a matter of time before he finds us!"

"Aye," said an aging human male as he walked towards the group. "We've got to find his weakness or we'll be destroyed. We've waited too long for such a task as it is."

Odomus shook his head as he paced the cave floor. His clan and the humans were not going to fight anything at this rate. Too many were wounded, others were dead, and the rest were too busy bickering. If these arguments kept up, there would be no victory in their struggles and they would all perish. He'd feel much better discussing all of this back in the main cavern. It was like a palace and held all the comforts of home for the leaders and elders of the clan. It also served as a gathering place and meeting room for the entire clan, and he desperately desired to sit in one of his elders neatly constructed and highly comfortable chairs. But this was no time for comfort or rest. They were at war and too many of their soldiers were out keeping watch over their lands and the entrances into their home. He was needed here.

_That raises concerns for you, beloved,_ he thought as he glanced at his wife, Lady Dragon, as she lay in a pile of warm blankets with her nurse maids at the ready. _I wanted you back at the main cave ages ago and yet ye remained here. True, these caves are as safe a place to be as any. But ye and the babe need tae stay warm. This is no place for a mother and a child._

He sighed as he turned back to the matter at hand. "I agree with all o' ye on this, lads, but we must have patience," he told them. "To lose our heads now will gain us nothing. 'Tis enough that Constantine hunts us, but must we make things worse by these petty arguments? If we continue fighting amongst ourselves he will surely find us." He turned to look out the cave opening. "However, as long as we remain in these caves we will remain safe. No evil can enter here."

He turned to Lady Dragon again who lay on the cave floor resting after giving birth to a baby girl. _Thankfully it happened in a concealed room,_ he thought with another sigh. "I only hope that our young ones and our mates will survive. They are our future."

"But there is no future!" shouted an angry and chubby beaked gargoyle. His orange flesh flashed in the torchlight as he stood up to meet them. "As long as Constantine is about, there will be no future for anyone. Look around you," he gestured around the large cave at all the humans and gargoyles. They were all tired and full of despair. "Even humans from other lands flee to us for a place of safety. And these are the lucky ones! Constantine has already killed many who have tried to seek us out, and others whose only evil was to send word of our hospitality. Those he captures he turns into slaves . . . or worse! The rest of us can expect much worse if Constantine is allowed to live."

"Aye," said an old soldier as he stepped forward. "We're already in hiding, and some of us are starving!"

He gestured to a father who had two strong sons who were both capable hunters. But they were so thin and shaking with fear that they would not go hunt.

"Too many of us are afraid to leave the cave," the old warrior continued. "There is not enough food any more to feed all of us, and no one will go hunt. If we don't do something soon, everyone will perish."

"Yes, we know," said the human captain as he came to stand next to Odomus. "But I believe I have remedy; a plan, if you will."

"Oh?" said Odomus as he turned to the captain. "And what might that be?"

"We'll send out a small group of men and gargoyles disguising themselves as Constantine's Dark Soldiers," the captain replied as he paced the floor. "They will follow his armies back to wherever he resides, and learn of any secrets Constantine may possess. Hopefully they'll discover something that will help us defeat him."

"Hmmm," said Odomus thoughtfully with a grin. "'Tis a good plan, my friend."

"But what if they fail?" said a woman nervously as she cradled her youngest child.

Odomus sighed with a sense of dread and held his wife. "Then may heaven help us."

Several days later, the plan was set in motion. Several young warriors, most of them gargoyles, departed on a dangerous mission to learn whatever they could of their great enemy, Constantine. But days would pass with no word from them. None of those left behind knew of their progress, their present location or whether or not they still lived, and the waiting was unbearable.

Nevertheless, some small joys still existed in the anxiety that settled over the clan. Lady Dragon herself was content as she studied her first born child; a daughter. She was strong and warm and soft. She breathed deep and even as she slept in her little makeshift bed, safe and comfortable. And hopefully happy. This was not the sort of world Lady Dragon wanted her to be born into. She had hoped she had found a happier life after meeting Odomus, but that was not so. Shadows from her past still haunted this land and threatened her little daughter's life and happiness. She would not let her little girl be destroyed the way her other children had been. She would never forgive Constantine for letting that happen. Never.

As if seeing her inner thoughts, Odomus approached her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She looked up at him in mild surprise and then leaned into his warmth, sighing heavily. She didn't like feeling vulnerable or worried like this. She knew she should take her daughter to the main cave where she'd be safe, but she wanted to be here where she could be near Odomus should anything happen. She was not a weakling just because she had given birth. Still, she was tired and would like to rest. But if she did, who would help her beloved?

"Fear not, my love," said Odomus's gentle voice beside her. "I will have the nurse maids take our little princess back to the main cave when the fighting starts again. She will be safe there and ye can remain here for as long as ye feel need. But don't linger tae long. Ye need yer rest too, and the babe needs yer comfort most of all."

Lady Dragon nodded and smiled, grateful for her husband's gentle understanding. He rarely pushed her to do anything, but she knew he was concerned for her and their new little daughter. But at least now, Lady Dragon could fight instead of sitting on the side lines fretting over the wellbeing of her husband. Staying in the main cave while in the last stages of her pregnancy while her sweet husband had been here organizing battles, rescues and searches had been torture. She felt more at peace while next to him. She knew he was safe this way, but now she was fretting over her little daughter's happiness while alone in her nursery in the main cave.

Still, as she looked around the cave she realized it was best this way. There was more food in the main cave than there was here. Food was often brought to the armies from within the Imperial city, but it had become too dangerous lately. Warriors traveling on ground or through the air were hunted down by bow and arrow and the food pillaged immediately after their deaths. Special soldiers had started going out on small hunts to get food for the soldiers, but after a short time even that had started getting dangerous. Something needed to be done now, and she knew she could help.

Luckily, the greatest number of refugees were within the collection of caves high up in the hills where their foes could not reach them. These mountains were easily negotiable and hardly dangerous, but only if you were of just heart and mind. Still, many more remained in these outpost caves because they were too afraid to climb the high mountains. Others were afraid of leaving all together because of the dark forces that lay in wait for them. Because of this, a terrible tension had started to fill the air over the past several days. Boredom, frustration and fear had taken its toll on every being present, especially the children. Their usual games had become a bore to them, and their laughter no longer filled the air. Every child sat with his or her family and did nothing but daydream or whine, if even that.

"Beloved, is there nothing more we can do?" Lady Dragon heard herself ask. "I grow weary of seeing the children so unhappy."

Odomus sighed. "As do I, beloved," he said softly as he shook his head. "Nevertheless, for now this is all we can do. We must await the scouts. They are our only hope. Without them this battle is lost, I fear."

"And what of us then?" asked Lady Dragon wearily. "What of them?"

Odomus sighed. "I don't know."

Just then, from outside the cave, a familiar roar sang through the air. The scouts had returned!

"It's the scouts!" Someone cried. "They've come back!"

In excitement, everyone rushed to the cave entrance to watch as the clouds parted to reveal the fifteen warriors they had sent into Constintien's stronghold. But they quickly realized that something was terribly wrong. They indeed saw fifteen figures, but only one of them was of their clan.

"He's under attack!" a human soldier cried in alarm.

"Go to him, quickly!" Odomus roared, and watched as several healthy warriors roared and launched into the air, heading straight for the struggling warrior who barely seemed able to stay aloft at all.

"He's injured!" a woman cried fretfully, her hands over her face in terror as she watched the terrible creatures dart to and from their injured warrior with deadly accuracy.

Odomus tensed, his fists clenched. If he was needed he would not hesitate to join the fray. But as he watched, the clan's warriors engaged the strange creatures harassing their returning warrior and quickly drove them off with spears and swords. A few of the attacking enemy were even smitten and fell to the earth as the warrior's helped their wounded comrade glide the rest of the way home. But it looked as though even that was difficult for him.

"Is he alright?" someone asked as the warriors finally reached the cave.

"What happened?"

"What were those creatures?"

"Will they come back!?"

"Every stand aside and let him through!" Odomus cried angrily as he came forward to take the scout from the warriors. The small crowd that had gathered immediately did as asked and simply watched in fretful silence as Odomus and the chubby-beaked gargoyle laid the young scout on an abandoned bed of hay, blankets and pillows. One of the warriors had already taken a leather bag from his shoulder and left it near the young scout's bedside as Odomus immediately began to assess his wounds. The youngster groaned with pain at even the slightest movement and hissed through his teeth as the cuts in his skin stung when Odomus' fingers brushed against them.

Lady Dragon came over and with the help of two elderly human women began to clean and dress the young scout's wounds. Odomus looked reproachfully at her, but chose not to speak when he saw the look on her face.

Lady Dragon spoke softly to the young warrior and constantly asked him to keep talking. He was exhausted and wanted to rest, but her healer's instinct wouldn't let him. A nagging fear told her that if went to sleep now he might not wake up. And there was information they desperately needed, like the purpose of the bag he'd returned with.

"Lad," the chubby-beaked gargoyle asked in astonishment several minutes later. "What happened to ye?"

"Where are your companions?" asked Odomus softly.

"They - They were lost," the young warrior gasped as he was given a drink of water. "Constantine's forces discovered us. They - They were too strong."

Odomus shook his head sadly. He had suspected this would happen. "Lad," he said as he placed a hand on the young warrior's shoulder. "Did ye manage to find Constintien's weakness? Do we have any chance of victory at all?"

The young gargoyle nodded and pointed to the bag. "It is in the heart stone," he told them. "If it could be captured Constantine's powers will be greatly diminished. They might even plunge into darkness. Constantine keeps the heart stone near his throne room in the great hall chamber."

He took a breath and watched as Odomus opened the bag and pulled out a large golden chest. The old gargoyle looked puzzled, so the youth offered an explanation.

"This is the golden case. I found it locked away in a separate chamber, and it was the only item I managed to take before we were attacked. It acts as an absorbent for Constantine's powers," he paused again as he was offered a drink a water and drank thirstily. "Thank you. Odomus, if - if we can capture the heart stone, it will abide by our will and not his. And along with the use of this case, Constantine will no longer be able to absorb power from the heart stone. We could literally trap Constantine inside his own weapon and contain both him and the heart stone inside this case."

Lady Dragon smirked a bit and looked at her mate in amazement. "I did not think that Constantine was so vulnerable."

"Aye," Odomus agreed with a nod. "But it makes sense. Every sorcerer and his trinkets has a weakness. In this case, the heart stone and the golden case. But how long will Constantine remain trapped if we succeed?"

"And how to get to it?" agreed the captain thoughtfully. "Lad, are there any passages or entrances into Constantine's fortress? Anything we could use to get inside?"

"Yes," the young warrior replied sleepily. "But they are mostly underground and . . ." he paused again and shivered. "Oh, do not send me there again! Those caves are a demon's paradise!"

Odomus exchanged glances with his clan mates. "I don't think we have any other choice," he said at last. "We will attack, but," he glanced at the young warrior with a smile and saw that he was starting to fall asleep, "we can figure out an attack plan later. The lad is tired and must rest, and so must we all. We will need our strength for when the battle arrives." He knelt down and patted the warrior's shoulder. "Sleep now, lad. Ye've done well and we thank you."

The young warrior nodded his own thanks, and after Lady Dragon was certain he was in no danger, went to sleep.

The captain grumbled a sigh. "Constantine's domain must be a demon's paradise indeed if so many of our warriors could have been destroyed."

"Aye," said Odomus wearily. "There will be much mourning tonight, my friend."

"Aye," said the captain with a nod. "Much." He sighed and patted Odomus's shoulder and walked away. "I pray this will all be over soon."

**Several Days Later . . . **

Torchlight lit the night as Odomus and his warriors stormed Constantine's domain. Thousands of humans and gargoyles battled whatever beast they met as they got closer and closer to the fortress. In this horrid place, death was a prominent feature and they found very few prisoners who still had enough strength to call for help. That fortunate few received help from the good captain and his soldiers, and were taken to the Guardian's Mountain where they could rest and recover. At the same time, Odomus and several gargoyles rushed deep into the secret caverns that would take them directly into Constantine's fortress.

"The entrance is just ahead," said the young gargoyle that had delivered the news. "But we must be careful. Traps are laid everywhere here, and all sorts of creatures lay within the nooks and crannies waiting to pounce on anyone who passes."

"I hear ye, lad," said Odomus as he drew his sword. He took a quick look around, raised his sword into the air, then yelled and charged down the tunnels. "Come warriors, we must not dawdle! We must win this fight if our lives are to be free!"

The warriors roared their agreement; then willingly followed their leader down into the tunnels and towards the palace.

On ground level, the captain bellowed an attack as he defeated two of Constantine's Dragon-men. The battle around him had intensified to sheer slaughter, yet his warriors were determined to win and many of them managed to force their numbers back.

Behind him came a monstrous roar and he turned in alarm to see a large bulky green Dragon-man dive at him with its sword raised in attack position as several gargoyles glided away with a few more saved prisoners in their arms. He quickly raised his sword in defense, but knew the creature's momentum and strength would have him. He fell to the earth with a loud grunt as the Dragon-man rammed into him. He then rolled to the side as it brought down its sword, then he kicked out at it with his foot. His foot struck it in the gut, and it jumped back in surprise. The few seconds it took for the creature to do that was all the time the captain needed to get back to his feet. He waited again for the creature to return his attack, but before either warrior could continue to fight Lady Dragon soared in out of nowhere and caught the Dragon-man with a powerful kick. The creature was knocked to the ground and as it got back to its feet, Lady Dragon mumbled a quick chant. Before it could attack again, it turned to solid stone.

"Great Scott!" the captain cried as he beheld Lady Dragon's handy work. "Ye're a strong one lass!" He tapped the creature's snout, then turned to face her. "Milady, should ye not be with the others back at the mountain? 'Tis not a place for . . ."

"Now is not the time, captain," Lady Dragon said urgently. "Take me to my husband. He needs my help."

The captain nodded dumbly, then turned and gestured for her to follow him. "Aye lass, this way," he said and ran through the mayhem around them with Lady Dragon close behind.

Watching from his throne room, Constantine sneered at the feeble attempts of his enemies. They had thus far persevered, particularly the gargoyle Odomus. He was wise and strong, and possessed a strong ability in the ways of magic. Odomus even held an important place among the gargoyle race, as did his mate. However, Constantine was uneasy. Somehow that gargoyle had the power to defeat him, and his Seeker Guards were to blame for that. His enemies knew his weakness and had come to exploit it.

Already, Constantine had suffered a heavy blow. One of his eldest sons, Andominion, had nearly been killed in battle by Odomus's hand. He was still in a deep healing sleep and Constantine had to wonder if he'd ever wake at all.

_He will, if I have anything to do about it,_ Constantine thought with a snarl.

He growled angrily as he gazed into the depths of his cauldron. He hummed thoughtfully as he grabbed a staff and began stirring the noxious mixture with a chant. He had decided that if he was going to be defeated tonight, he would go out with a bang and with a little extra surprise for his dear friends, Lady Dragon and Odomus.

"I know ye've not a son, Odomus. But what of the future, eh?" Constantine thought aloud as he gazed into the whirling liquid of magic and fortune. "What is in your future that could be held so dear that its loss would hurt you so? How to make sure that I can one day return, hmmm?"

As Constantine spoke, an image appeared in his cauldron. "What's this?" he wondered as he watched, and then grew pleased. "How interesting! Sons! Two twin sons!" He grinned and rubbed his chin as he watched a small male 'hatchling' play happily with his brother who was slightly darker in color with white blonde hair instead of a dark brown. "Oh, hohohoho! Such good friends they are, and your pride and joy! But what purpose do they have? How to use them, I wonder?"

He stirred the cauldron's mixture again and watched as yet another image formed before him. This time the two 'hatchlings' were much older, like adults. Both of the gargoyles were superb warriors and very intelligent. They were truly the best of friends and were also a superb fighting force. They had their moments of disagreements like all brothers – which could often erupt in fist fights – but other than that, there had never been a closer pair of brothers. And yet, Constantine could see that they were both very different. And that difference might be what he needed to ensure his return should the worse happen.

_It always helps to be prepared,_ he mused inwardly and studied the cauldron again as the images changed. The lavender male seemed to have acquired a position of leadership. He possessed magnificent power within his soul and seemed capable of destroying or stopping Constantine with but a word. But it was his position that caught Constantine's interest the most; he had become a Guardian, a ruler of all gargoyles. This was a legendary position that was linked to the island of Atlantis, and it puzzled Constantine. Still, his eye fell most on the slightly darker male with the light blonde hair. He seemed always in his brother's shadow; a lost little sheep not knowing which way to go or what to do. He did not seem to have found his own path as his brother did and was even – dare Constantine think it!? The boy was jealous of his brother! Jealous of his power!

Nevertheless, the blonde brother was also happy for his brother and supportive. He also desired to protect him as only a brother could. Both desired to be close, as brothers should be, for all time. But Constantine knew that if one of them should be lost in any way the other would become diminished, y. And that gave Constantine an idea.

"Hmmm," he sneered slyly in thought. "What if one of those sons belonged to me? What if one of them betrayed the other?" He chuckled to himself as he looked up at the windows to watch the battle outside. "Or, what if one o' them never existed until I made it so? Hmmm . . ."

He looked back down at the cauldron and laughed out loud. "Yes! That will do. One of those sons shall be my slave, and the other shall fall and die right before Odomus's eyes! And then with them gone, I will rule the world!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light from outside his tower and growling furiously in surprise and disgust he rushed to the window to see who had delivered such a powerful blast of magic. When he looked down into the courtyard of his home he grew astonished to see Lady Dragon standing with a human captain beside a defeated and stoned Dragon-man.

"Blast!" Constantine screamed in disbelief as he slammed a fist on the windowsill. "I knew she was strong, but I had no idea . . .!" He stopped and took a breath, then smiled in irony as he recalled the lavender youth from his visions in the cauldron. "Well, now I see where Odomus's sons will get their power. Still, how to use them? What if I lose this night? What then!?"

Quickly, Constantine rushed back to his cauldron and began to chant and stir the mixture once more. As he did that, he noticed the structure of the cauldron and saw that it had many carvings of gothic gargoyles along the sides. Stunned, he stopped stirring and chanting and looked about the room. In every nook and cranny there was a gothic gargoyle gazing down at the rooms' occupants with hideous snarls upon their faces. But seeing them sparked an idea, and made him realize something.

"So, they be gargoyles, eh?" He laughed as he rose his arms above his head and began to chant. "If they be gargoyles, then should they not be stone?" He lifted his head to the ceiling and cried out loud. "Here me now, o' creatures of the night! Thou art unchanged by the light of day. But now 'tis time to sleep ye mighty ones. Time to sleep and dream the day away! So, do you now as I command, turn to stone and sleep and weep. Turn to stone and die!"

His laughter filled the air as red lightning shot about his throne room. Then in a sickening flush, a silvery mist flowed from his fingers and out the windows and doors. He still may not win the night's battle, but he would win the war.

"My love!" Cried a voice behind them.

Surprised, Odomus and his small group of warriors turned to see Lady Dragon and the captain rush towards them from the battle field. Both of them appeared unharmed.

"My darling love!" Odomus cried as he rushed to embrace her. "Why did ye come here?" He kissed her forehead. "I thought ye had stayed behind to help with the wee ones."

"I had to come, beloved," Lady Dragon told him grimly. "I sensed that there was something terribly wrong here, and I came to help you. Besides," she added with a grin, "as long as the others remain in the caves at the Guardian's Mountain they will be safe."

Suddenly, the caverns were alighted by a brilliant flash of light. Then, a great crash followed the flash and caused the earth to tremble around them.

"Good heavens!" The captain cried as he tried to steady himself against the stone walls of the cavern. "What was that? What's happening!?"

Dust fell around them with small stones and rocks mingled in. The ceiling was falling apart and everyone had to dart to escape the falling debris. Growling with surprise Odomus used his wings to shelter his mate from the falling stones and rocks. She huddled against him as the others tried to find anything that could shelter them from the falling ceiling. Within a few minutes, the quaking ceased and everyone came out of hiding to look around.

"What was THAT!?" growled one of the gargoyles as he kept an eye on the cavern. "I think Constantine be playin' us for fools!"

"Nay," said Odomus as he and the others remained in place shaken and waiting. He could feel that something was going on. "He's up tae something."

A cold silence settled around them, and the caves began to feel even colder than before. However, the silence made them all nervous and they knew that any moment something was going to happen. They looked around the caves, weary of an attack or another quake, but nothing happened.

But then, one of the gargoyles turned towards the cavern's entrance and noticed something peculiar was slithering towards them along the cavern floor. It was an odd silver mist.

"Look!" He said to his comrades, and they turned to look as he approached the mist. "What do you suppose it is?"

Lady Dragon and Odomus watched as the gargoyle reached out a hand to the mist, and were suddenly crying out in terror. "Don't go near it!"

But it was too late.

As the gargoyle turned to look at them in surprise, the silvery mist brushed against his feet. In seconds, he turned to stone, and everyone stepped back crying in terror. Lady Dragon clung to her mate as they began to retreat towards the doors that would lead into the Black Palace.

"Sorcery!" Odomus snarled in enraged fear as he turned and rushed down the tunnels with his mate right beside him. "Quickly, everyone with me! We must get inside the palace and stop Constantine. It's the only way to stop this evil magic!"

Not one of the others hesitated. They turned on their heals and ran as fast as they could. But as they neared the entrance to the palace another gargoyle fell under attack from Dragon-men, and as he struggled with the creature the silvery mist crept around his feet and turned him to stone.

Elsewhere, the battle on the ground had become a massacre. Every gargoyle in sight was turning to stone as a silvery mist spread throughout the land. When they turned to stone they fell prey to the mace and any other weapon the Dragon-men could use to destroy them. It was a disaster. The gargoyles could not fight against magic, and because the mist spread so quickly many of the gargoyles turned to flee. But all of the gargoyles took to the air to avoid the mist, but were often knocked out of the sky by their enemies where they fell to meet their deaths.

The humans also began to flee. With so few numbers the battle was sure to turn in Constantine's favor. But there were warriors who simply wouldn't let it happen. They continued the fight while others fled, and out of sheer will they held on.

Near the Guardian's Mountain, the humans and gargoyles in hiding watched in astonishment as several humans and gargoyles returned from the battle. Their first thought was that the battle had been won, but when they heard the terrified shouts and cries they realized otherwise.

"Look out!" One female warrior cried as she landed inside the cave. "A great evil comes!"

"Stay in the caves!" Stuttered a human soldier as he herded some children farther back into the caves. "Stay in the caves!"

A sort of confusion followed as men and women shuffled deeper into the cave. They were all frightened and baffled; and one woman was simply shocked.

"What's goin' on?" She demanded to know of the warriors. "Where are the others?"

There was silence a moment.

"Dead," a young male gargoyle said at last. "Dead or dying."

Shocked gasps filled the cave as everyone discussed this new and frightening news.

"'Tis that mist," said the human soldier. "It's turning everyone to stone."

"So you abandoned the others!?" The woman demanded in horror.

"There was nothin' we could for them . . ." the soldier stuttered.

"Ye cowards!" The woman snarled as she slapped the man. "The war is lost now! There's far too little numbers out there now for us to win!" She sank to her knees and began to cry. "We're lost! Lost!"

Ashamed and angry, terrified and saddened, there was silence from the returned warriors. For several moments, no one said anything. Then, one young gargoyle sighed and walked to the cave entrance.

"Come," he said softly to the others. "We're needed in battle."

As he leaped into the air there were astonished gasps and pleas for the warrior not to go. Even some of the returned fighters were astonished! But amongst the arguments that spat about the people in the cave, amongst the amazement and sorrow, some of the warriors began to follow the youth's example. However, most of them followed because they were too ashamed of their actions to stay, and others simply wanted to get out where they wouldn't have to listen to the woman's howling cries. None of them wanted to die, but they realized that if this fight was to be won, their deaths might be necessary. Besides, hiding away like this was not the way of the gargoyle, nor was it the way of the warrior. And so, many of the humans and gargoyles returned wordlessly to battle, while others watched in exasperation.

Minutes later when the warriors had gone, the woman who had been crying poked her head out from where it was hidden in her arms and grinned.

"Margie, ye old trickster!" laughed another woman. "That works every time!"

Back on the battlefield, anger flared as those left behind cursed the cowardice of their comrades. Their numbers had been greatly depleted and were still falling. The battle was hopeless now. But then, when things seemed to be at their worst, the warriors that had fled returned with a greater strength than they had had before. Out of sheer determination, they slammed into the Dragon-men and fought them until they became the ones to fall back. The deserters did not want to be remembered as cowards.

"Good tae see ye back, lad," one older gargoyle said to the youth who had been the first to return. "I'm glad ye didn't abandon us."

"As am I, elder," the youth said with a smile as he welcomed the approving pat on the back.

Odomus roared as he tossed another Dragon-man into a line of attacking beasts and humans. As they scrambled about to untangle themselves, he turned and fled down an adjoining hallway. The mist that had been swarming throughout the land had stopped at the Dark Palace's entrance and allowed him and his small band to race throughout the palace to meet Constantine. But it made him wonder if Constantine was doing that intentionally to get them to where he wanted them. What if he wanted them to come to him because he had something else more terrible waiting for them?

Though those thoughts and concerns troubled him, he was more concerned about these halls. They had turned into a maze and according to his mate these mazes hadn't been there before. She had once lived in this palace, though at one time it had only been an elegant fortress. So, Lady Dragon and the others had begun to feel a bit lost in this place, but thus far they were unharmed.

"My love!" cried his mate from a separate hallway to his right. "Over here, quickly!"

Odomus rushed to her without hesitation and reached her at an exit to a palace courtyard. "What is it?" He asked her. "What have ye found?"

"Look there," Lady Dragon said pointing to the courtyard and beyond. "I know this place. My father used to bring me here to play with the other children when he had business to attend with the king and court." She pointed up at a huge tower with a stairway leading up to and inside it. "The throne room is at the very top of that tower. I was in there once long ago, but I recognize the circle of windows there."

"Good. I'm glad ye're here with us, my love," Odomus said proudly as he kissed her. "Without ye we'd probably be lost now," He took her hand and turned and rushed for the tower. "But come, we must hurry. Our warriors are dying all around us."

Quickly the two of them rushed through the courtyard to reach the stairs, and as they did they noticed how dead and dry everything looked. The greenery was all dust in most places, and in others it was turning to mush. Everything was so gray and colorless, lacking in life and joy, just like Constantine. It sickened Odomus's heart to think that a man could become so empty and cruel.

"'Tis a cryin' shame that this place must be so full of evil and sorrow," he commented with a shake of his head as he and his mate began racing up the stairs with a couple of their group following behind them. "As you said, this place must've been beautiful once. And Constantine as well."

Constantine laughed maniacally with glee. His spell was working! Every gargoyle within miles of his home was turning to stone. Other gargoyles had fled in terror and the humans had practically been turned into cattle traveling through a slaughterhouse. It was a completely unfair fight . . . just like he wanted. It didn't matter that some of his enemies had deserted only to return. Very soon now, despite their efforts they would all be gone. These sorry, miserable excuses for intelligent life forms would be no more than dust and forgotten memories. This land would be his, as would the future.

Still, he knew that tonight his reign would end in this time. He could feel it in his bones and it enraged him. But, at least he managed to find a way in the future to re-emerge and would reign there. One way or another he would rule forever.

Suddenly, his laughter was silenced by a great crash to his left. "Huh?" He bellowed in alarm and turned to see that one of the doors to his throne room had been broken down.

"Constantine, stop!" Odomus cried as he and his group charged into the room.

All of them were battle weary, bruised and broken. But none of them were yet ready to give up. They faced him with determination to win, and it was the sort of determination that Constantine knew would lose him this fight. Still, he wasn't going to go down without one last fight of his own.

"Well, well, well," he sneered as he stood to face them from high atop his throne. "The cavalry has arrived." He laughed in spite of himself when he saw them. Seven gargoyles, including Lady Dragon and Odomus, stood facing him with a tough looking human captain at their side. They all seemed so grim and sure of themselves that it was ridiculous!

"But, you are too late," he dared to tell them as he gazed at Odomus. "Yer armies are now defeated, and many have fled."

The warriors looked at each other. They didn't seem to know whether or not they should believe him. Yet they did, since they had seen the mist themselves.

"I've known of ye for some time, Odomus," Constantine growled as he locked gazes with Odomus. "I know of your power and I know what ye want. I am determined to win! But should I fall, know that I will not go down without a fight!" He grinned slyly and chuckled at them. "One way or another, I will haunt ye all for the rest of your lives!"

"We shall see about that, Constantine," growled Lady Dragon as she and the group began to surround him. "We know of your weakness, and we intend to use it!"

Constantine hissed at her, but knew it was true. Even so, he would continue to play with them. "Well, little lass," he laughed as he crossed his arms and began to disappear. "Ye can't fight what ye can't see. I will see ye fall before this night is over!"

Lady Dragon and the others gasped as Constantine's chuckle echoed through the air. They stepped back and huddled together to protect each other against the unexpected. Odomus held to his mate and wrapped a protective wing around her as a wind began to blow throughout the room. He could feel Constantine very near to them and jumped when he heard the sorcerer laugh again. This was a game. A game of death. Whoever would live would be decided in the end.

Suddenly, Lady Dragon was seized from behind by a Dragon-man and lifted into the air. Odomus turned immediately with a vicious roar and leaped to smack the beast with his sword. Crying out in surprise, the Dragon-man dropped Lady Dragon into Odomus's waiting arms, then fluttered about resting a hand on its wounded cheek. Odomus and the others watched it curiously as it circled them. Then, it screamed as the young gargoyle's arrow brought it down for good.

"My love!" Lady Dragon gasped looking at him. "We must find the heart stone. We have with us the case, but without the heart stone our goals are useless!"

"NO!" Constantine's voice roared in defiance. "Ye shall not have my heart stone!"

Four of the gargoyles cried out in alarm as they were blasted away by a fierce wave of green magic. They collided to the floor several feet away and lay there unconscious. Then, objects began pelting the remaining gargoyles and the human captain from all sides. Constantine wasn't even fighting them, but he succeeding in distracting them and if it went on for too long would prove to be very dangerous.

"This is ridiculous!" the captain bellowed as he shattered a flying wedge of stone. "We're accomplishing nothing here!"

"Aye," agreed Constantine's voice with a laugh. "Ye can do nothing when all ye do is strike at stone! What do ye hope to accomplish?"

Odomus growled as he listened to Constantine's laugh. "He knows the fight is up," he surmised as he turned to his love and the captain. "I will distract him the best I can, the rest of ye find that heart stone!"

"Nay! I say NAY!" Roared Constantine as another blast of magic pelted them. Lady Dragon and the captain had just turned around when they were hit by the magic. "I'll not let ye have my heart stone! I will not let ye win!"

Lightning continued to dance from a point near the throne and Odomus watched the spot carefully. He fought to stay conscious as the magic threatened to pull him under and looked back at his mate and the captain. Both of them were unconscious.

"NO!" he roared and stood with all his might. "I've had enough of this game of yours! It ends now!"

With a roar of frustration, Odomus lashed out with all the available power he had. It went straight for the source of magic he had spotted earlier and seized Constantine. The wicked sorcerer howled with pain as he fell to the throne room flower, visibly shaken and once more visible. Odomus watched as he sat up, dazed and shook his head. Neither of them noticed that Lady Dragon and the captain had gotten back to their feet.

"Quickly, milady," the captain whispered taking her arm. "We must find the stone before it's too late."

Lady Dragon nodded and the two of them headed for the stairs. "I believe it is in the Great Hall," she said. "But this blasted place is a Great Hall!"

"Follow me," said the young gargoyle as he raced down the stairs, now fully conscious and ready for action. Uttering not a word, Lady Dragon and the captain followed him.

Odomus grunted and growled as he fought hand to hand with Constantine. He was tired and angry, but not willing to give up. But then again, neither was Constantine and he had the upper hand. He knew his homeland and knew how to meld it with his magic. So, to his surprise Odomus found himself struggling to stay on his feet when the ground beneath him began to tremble. He wasn't prepared when Constantine pelted him with a solid kick in the gut.

Odomus yelped as he fell back onto the stone floor, and cried out as the pack carrying the golden case flew from his shoulder and straight towards an open window.

"No!" he yelled and leaped to grab it before it flew out of reach. As he grabbed it, Constantine tackled him and the two of them fell to the floor and began tussling around.

"Get off me, ye big oaf!" Odomus growled and kicked Constantine off of him.

"Oof!" Constantine grunted as he fell onto his buttocks. "Ye blasted fool! I'm getting tired of this!"

He stood up and rose his arms as he chanted a spell. A ball of flame formed above his head and bathed them both in light.

"I'll see ye destroyed!"

"Never!" Odomus snarled, and braced himself as Constantine launched the sphere of flame right at him. But before the sphere impacted with him, he raised the bag with the case inside it and used it as a shield. He yelped a bit as the ball of flame enveloped him, but to his surprise it did not harm him. In fact, the case within the bag did exactly as the lad said it would. It absorbed every ounce of power that Constantine threw at him, and when Constantine saw this he bellowed with rage.

"Ha!" laughed Odomus as he faced Constantine with the bag in hand. "I think it's my turn to laugh now, Black Heart!"

"But this is not possible!" Constantine bellowed with rage. "How could ye have my case?"

"The same way we have your heart stone, sorcerer!" shouted a youthful voice behind them. Both warriors turned to see Lady Dragon, the captain and the young gargoyle emerge into the room with Lady Dragon carrying something large, red and very shinny.

"We have taken them from you!"

"You!" Constantine hissed with recognition. "You are the cause of this!"

From outside the throne room came a blood-curdling scream, and everyone looked to see several Dragon-men fall dead to the earth from the hands of some very determined and very victorious gargoyles. Constantine gasped in horror, as he looked further out to behold his land. Humans and gargoyles had managed to gain an edge, and were victoriously storming his palace.

"Nnnnoooooooo!" Constantine roared. "This can not be!"

"Oh, but it is," Lady Dragon smirked as she held up the heart stone.

Constantine turned to her and tried to charge, but a blast from Odomus and the golden case held him in place. He struggled to break free of his weapon's hold, but could not.

"We are finally free of your evil. At last there will be peace. We are victorious!"

Constantine began to scream as he was slowly pulled towards the very thing that was the source of his power. "Noo!" He cried as a bolt of lightning flashed in the room. A terrible wind began to blow about them. It worked as a vacuum that desired to pull Constantine into the eternal prison of red stone, and the source of the powerful wind was Lady Dragon and the heart stone.

"I - won't - let - you - win!" Constantine cried futilely as he fought to stay away from the stone.

Odomus just snorted. "Talk is cheap!" he said, and when Constantine passed by him, he punched the sorcerer in the face.

Suddenly off balance, Constantine sailed through the air and right towards the heart stone. He could not catch himself or stop himself. The end was coming, as he knew it would, but he would give them one last warning. "This is not the last ye've seen of me!" He told them as his body was pulled into the heart stone. "I will have my revenge!"

He screamed one last time as he was completely engulfed in the stone. And then there came a blinding flash and a tremendous crash of thunder. The wind seemed to threaten to blow them all away, and then all at once there was silence.

For several moments, no one moved or spoke. Was it really over, they wondered?

Suddenly, Lady Dragon sank to her knees and dropped the stone. Alarmed, everyone rushed to her. Odomus was the first to reach her.

"My love!" he cried as he held her. "Are ye all right?"

Lady Dragon nodded weakly at his chest. "I am fine," she assured him. She looked at the stone and saw that it was glowing a bright red. "Is it over?"

Odomus looked out the window and sighed as he beheld the storm was finally drawing to a close. There would be heavy casualties, but at least those evil forces would be gone forever.

"Aye," he said softly. "It is over. We have won."

Suddenly, the palace began to tremble with a loud BANG! It was as though something was trying to rip the palace off the face of the earth. Then the heart stone began to glow brightly enough that everyone looked at it's shaking form in alarmed realization; Constantine was still fighting and might escape.

Thinking quickly, Odomus took the golden case out of the leather bag, opened the lid and deposited the heart stone inside. A maddening squeal pierced their ears as Constantine finally realized it was truly over. Then, he was silenced when Odomus closed the lid and locked it up forever.

However, the Black Palace continued to quake.

"We must leave this place! Quickly!" Odomus said as he returned the case to the leather bag and closed it up.

Without hesitation, the small group turned towards the window and launched themselves into freedom. The captain clung tightly to Odomus as they soared through the air. Every one of the seven gargoyles beat their wings frantically to clear the giant black building before it fell upon them. Their forces also turned and fled, striking down their enemies as they went, and vise versa. The land all about them started to split apart as the palace fell in on upon itself. Great explosions tore up the ground. Lightning struck the earth, vaporizing any signs of Constantine's once powerful and growing empire. Many of his minions and soldiers were consumed in flame or swallowed by the earth as it opened up. The cities great walls collapsed and all of those who fought, no matter what side they had been on, scrambled over them to find their freedom. And with one last massive explosion, the Black Palace disappeared, taking with it the rest of Constantine's evil, dark domain.

To be continued . . .

A/N; For those who have complained about technical writing issues, I've tried to fix those here. I hope I got all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes; I keep forgetting to mention this, but there are characters in these stories that are of my design, my creation. I'm sure you've recognized them by now though so let's continue!

Oh, and I apologize for not updatting sooner. I'm hoping there are still some people out there that are reading this and enjoying it. I've updated two chapters here, as you can see. And thanks to Christi Smith Hayden for helping me out dispite my little temper and the fact that I'm very slow. I've tried to go through and fix some of the errors she'd mention to me before but I think I still missed some. But aside from errors, everyone please tell me how the story itself is; do the characters make sense? Are they too OOC? I need to know.

Thanks so much, and enjoy!

The Rise of Constintien, Part #3

**Scotland, AD 336**

Three months had passed now since Constintien's defeat. Peace, real peace, had settled over Scotland. But at a price. As Constintien's black realm had fallen apart, the mountainous terrain the gargoyle clan had called home for so many generations had started to break away from Scotland. Magically, it had become an island and had floated away on thick, silent mists to an unknown destination and time. The world was now closed off to them.

Lady Dragon and Odomus stood holding each other at the edge of this new island. They stared sadly at the small image of green land that they had once called home, and yet somehow felt at peace. This was the way it needed to be for whatever reason. The world needed to grow now, and in some ways, as long as they remained alive in that world, it would not progress.

Nevertheless, a great sadness had befallen this new island and all whom still dwelled upon it. Much had been lost in the battle with Constintien, particularly loved ones and family. And it was not all to death, although many did die in that great battle. No, most of this new loss was from tragic separation. Half the clan had been divided when the new island had split off from the rest of Scotland. Even the human refugees had been divided. Families had been separated, never to see each other again. It was a tragic outcome of the vicious battle against Constintien and his devastating army.

Still, those that had been left behind would some day form new clans. And through those clans would be kept the knowledge of this terrible tale. New generations would hear of Lady Dragon's tragic journey into the world of gargoyles and fear the name Constintien. But as for the humans . . . Well, most of them would try to return to their own homelands. The newly forged cliffs were no place for them. They sought a closure that the gargoyle race could not give them and soon, they parted ways with the gargoyles. It was a peaceful parting, one that would forever remind humans that gargoyles did exist. And yet as time moved on, even the gargoyles would drift into the realm of fairy tale and superstition as humanity started to grow again. Fear of the unknown started to replace the trust and friendship that had once passed between them, and soon it became clear that the past was yet again meant to repeat itself. This odd tragic circle would continue until the Guardian returned. But that day was still long in coming.

Nevertheless, despite such sorrows, Lady Dragon and Odomus were at peace and relieved. The battle was over and yet it would not be forgotten. Constintien's golden case, with the heart stone trapped inside it, had been sealed away in caves some distance from the newly formed cliffs on Scotland's coast. It would remain there hopefully undisturbed for all eternity, but Odomus knew better. He knew that someday someone would come along and release that evil creature from his prison, thus spreading the threat of darkness and destruction throughout all the world. That was when the Guardian would make his appearance. That was when the beginning of the end would occur. And that 'end' was the end of all the curses that affected the gargoyle race.

Still, to have to be hidden from the world now . . . to never see Scotland again . . . it was more than Lady Dragon could take!

"Love? Are we truly wise to leave our home?" she asked anxiously as she turned to look up at her husband while cradling her tiny daughter in her arms. "Do we really have no other choice in this?"

Odomus sighed as he held her. "I am afraid not, beloved," he told her softly. "Constintien has been defeated and his evil buried beneath the soil, but many of his surviving forces are still free. They'll wander the earth for a time, I fear, but at least for now they can do no more harm. With Constintien gone, they are a lost people. And our people would remain lost as well if we did not remain with them. My duty is here until the true Guardian returns. Besides," he added with a sigh. "What we know can stop the progression of the world outside. I have come to see that now. The gift of foresight has never been as strong in me as it once was in my ancestor, Jehoiachin, but it still serves me well enough."

Lady Dragon sighed. "But are we to be forgotten?" she asked. "What of those who gave their lives to bring freedom from Constintien's evil? What will happen to those left behind?"

ODomus shook his head. "I cannot say, beloved," he told her as he gave her a squeeze. "However I am certain that they will make do. They will survive. But we, on the other hand, must prepare ourselves for the next task we must perform. And it is a chore I both welcome and fear."

"But that could be centuries away!" Lady Dragon cried in despair. "What if those beasts discover the case? What if . . . what if it isn't true at all? What if there isn't to be a Guardian?"

Odomus sighed as he wrapped his wings around her. "I don't think they'll find it," he told her. "God will not permit it. Not before it is meant to happen. And as for the Guardian . . . there must be a Guardian. The curse will not be broken without him. His guidance and wisdom, particularly his courage, will mean the reunion of our two races. But that will not be for so time, for as I've told you my love, the world must grow, and we must be patient. God has not abandoned us, nor will he abandon us. For despite the forms that torment our flesh, we are still his children. Carnatos's ancient curse has not taken that from us fully. We are still human in our souls despite what others have tried to do to us. And one day, when the unions between gargoyle and human are truly complete, the curse will lift. We'll be whole again."

Lady Dragon sighed heavily at that. "I must admit I am impatient for that. For despite my love of flight . . . I – I do miss being human."

Odomus nodded sadly. "I understand," he told her softly as he nuzzled her cheek. "But, you are still beautiful, no matter what your form."

Lady Dragon smiled and leaned into him a little more. As she did that, her mind was once more filled with questions. She wondered about the next Guardian and what he must do to reunite humans and gargoyles together in order to break this ancient curse. She even wondered what he would look like and found to her amazement that he looked like Odomus. But he had her eyes and carried himself the way Reuel once did. In fact, the resemblance to Reuel was uncanny and he bore the mark while Odomus did not.

_Is he to be my son?_ Lady Dragon thought. _The future Guardian . . . my son?!_

All at once, having to wait out the ages seemed like torture. She was filled with wonderful excitement at the thought of raising the boy who would one day save the descendants of Atlantis from the curse that had followed them from a watery grave. It would be a heavy task, but she would accept it. If she was to be remembered for anything, let her be remembered for that at least; that she had raised a good son.

**Manhattan, AD 1996**

Goliath blinked in amazement as the long tale ended. Feelings, strange and wonderful, fell about him. The strongest of which was that feeling of deja-vu. He had heard this very story told before, but never with such detail. This had literally come from the heart of the one who had suffered it. This story had come from Lady Dragon herself.

Goliath flipped through the pages some more, overcome by a sensation he wished he could ignore. It was like the link he shared with Angela; an emotional, instinctual and almost telepathic connection that united them as father and daughter. But it was a little different. The feeling in the book was older, dominant. It was like . . . but no, it couldn't be. It was too great an assumption. And yet . . .

Sighing, and finding that he was shaking, he paused on another painting. It was a gargoyle, a male. He was wearing a rather impressive array of armor. It was a little identical to the armor worn by the other gargoyle figure on the first page, and yet it was somehow more elegant and possessed a greater strength than that of its predecessor.

_Predecessor?_ Goliath thought scantily. _Why should it be a predecessor? And who . . . who is it?_

He was suddenly more uneasy. The face he stared into was none other than his own, and yet it was different somehow. There was a wonderful sense of knowledge, peace and understanding in those glowing eyes that Goliath knew he didn't have yet. There was compassion and a terrible pain, possibly from past experiences, that seemed to be centuries worth in strength. There was age in those eyes and a knowing that frightened Goliath. There were also scars. Terrible scars.

Goliath shuddered violently and suddenly slammed the book shut. It was more than he felt he could take. There was a foretelling in that image that he did not like. It had 'Guardian' written all over it.

"I need some air," he muttered to no one in particular and rose from his seat to leave the library. But as he did, his heart started hammering in his chest. A strange excitement filled his skin, pulsating through every part of him. And mixed with that excitement was a sense of duty and fear. Something was happening. Something was coming, and it would change his life forever.

And it started with a simple little book.

End Prologue

A/N; Well, here's my first ditch effort at Gargoyles fan fictions. I've done these story angles before on the Gargs Web site, but since then I've made some revisions and such. Please tell me what you people think. I'd be glad to hear from you.


End file.
